Forbidden
by Tsuyu Mystic
Summary: Death, coming from the merciless demon... Life, from a re-born goddess... What will happen when Death meets Life? [ Re-born goddess is not Rin... ]
1. Aoi

Enjoy this~! I worked pretty hard on it ^^

* * *

A girl turned the corner and continued running. Despite the darkness and the eeriness of the shadows surround her, she continues. Her long sapphire hair flowed behind her. The traces of her black robe outlined in red soon disappeared after her figure. Her ice blue eyes glowed as she hurried along the alley. Panting, she finally reached a dead-end. In those eyes so pure held emotions of being afraid, scared, and nervous. They kept wandering around, looking for a way to hide.

"Hey… Pretty gal… You run pretty fast… Nice legs," A group of men approached her.

"N-no..! S-stay away..!" The bluenette choked out.

"Aw… Come play with us! We won't hurt you," one of the men told her, grabbing her chin.

"N-no! Let me go..!" She cried, her innocent eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Look what you did," another contradicted. "You made the little girl cry! Boohoo!"

The others laughed as they closed their distance to her. The beautiful sapphire-haired girl screamed, closing her eyes; and that only made them laugh louder. The four men pulled her robe off and tossed it onto the floor. No more than one second later when the robe was thrown, four gun shots were heard. A moment of pure silence followed. The girl opened her eyes, only to see a young man. In his hands were two dual guns he calls Eyeteeth. Smoke was puffing from it, and he blew it away. He had a well-built body. The male demon had brown hair and crimson eyes. His whole body was decked in maroon.

"Looks like my prey went down easy," He stated, pulling one of the four corpses over his shoulder, about to turn away, but looked at the girl. "You're not hurt, are you?

The girl could not answer. She simply stared. Who was this man? What prey? What is he talking about? Thousands; and even millions of questions traced through her head. As much as she wanted to ask, her mouth wasn't cooperating. None of them said anything for a long time. Eventually, the male got tired of the quietness and decided to speak up.

"You seem hurt. Come with me. I can help you," He said, offering her a hand.

_Help me? Did he say help me? How can I know I can trust him or not? I'm not sure what to do… _She thought. Once again, she stared at him with utmost curiosity. His smiling face and offering hand seemed warm, but there was some kind of aura around him… That aura had a deathly smell to it… And somehow, she just reached for his hand…

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Kurisutaru

Well, yeah... This is what I gathered up. Enjoy~

* * *

The man pulled her up, stuffing his Eyeteeth into his gun sockets. Even the man himself found it was odd how he was helping someone. It's like… Like his body just automatically did it by itself; and he had no way to stop that it from doing that. _There's something… Something about her… I can't tell what it is, but there's something about her… _He thought.

"Oh… I'm Rufus Wilde, by the way," He told her. "I'm a bounty hunter from the Under World."

"I… I'm Tsuyu," The sapphire-haired girl murmured shyly, picking up her robe and wearing it.

"Tsuyu..? As in dew?" Rufus asked, confused as she nodded. "What's your last name?"

"I-I don't know," Tsuyu answered softly. "I was an orphan ever since I was young… I had no parents and no friends… I had to steal and lie to live through the day…"

The brunette was surprised. _And I thought I suffered the most, _he thought. _It looks like there are worse people than me…_

"I didn't expect for us to have such similar backgrounds," Rufus stated casually. "Come with me. I'm going to the Under World to turn in this corpse for some loot. Then we can go find a place to sleep for tonight."

"O-okay…" She murmured, following him around.

He led her out of the alley and walked along the pavement. People down looked at Tsuyu with disgust due to the clothes she wore. However, Tsuyu wasn't paying attention to people's opinion and she looked distant. Rufus soon found himself trailing after the sapphire-haired female, taking in her features. She had a thin body, and she was frail. Her long hair stood out and trailed all the way to her back. Her dirty black robe that was outlined in red was too big for her and shoes… She had no shoes. Just as the bounty hunter had realized that, he heard Tsuyu cry out.

"What's the matter?" He inquired, immediately rushing up by her side. "Oh… Your sole is bleeding… Why aren't you wearing shoes..?"

"Oh… I didn't have the money to buy it…" She answered innocently. "Remember what I told about having to steal and lie to live for the day? Well…"

The brunette demon sighed, noting that her innocence will get her into trouble one day. So he tore a piece of his cloth and wrapped it around her bleeding foot. Just to be safe, he picked her up bridal-style, despite her wails.

"W-what are you d-doing..? L-let me down..!" Tsuyu protested quietly.

"You're going to hurt yourself at this rate…" Rufus told her, struggling to carry two bodies.

"I-it's alright… I'll be f-fine. Y-you have a c-corpse to carry… R-right?" She stuttered.

The crimson-eyed demon let out a long sigh before letting the girl down. She smiled gratefully; a smile that was so innocent… So pure… Rufus couldn't help but gawk at her. Her smile was so heavenly… '_A smile that only a goddess could hold' _He thought, and then quickly shook that thought out of his head. _' A goddess? Rufus, you are a demon. You shouldn't have such vulgar thoughts…' _He scolded himself.

"I can teleport us to the Under World," Tsuyu offered softly, turning around to see her comrade.

"Y-you can teleport..?" Rufus asked, surprised.

"Yes, I can. That's how I was never caught," She answered, holding out an ice-blue gem. "Come closer. Touch this gem…"

Although Rufus was skeptical, he did as she had told him to do. He touched the gem; and it immediately became a shade of dark navy blue, almost black, but not that specific color. Tsuyu held a sympathetic expression on her face.

"You bear a lot of sins," the sapphire-haired stated simply. "But this gem has taken your sins and that has made you lighter. You are now able to teleport with me. Here, Rufus. Take this gem. You will need it…"

He shoved it into his pocket and looked at her, waiting for her to create a black hole. Instead, she just smiled and told him to observe their surrounding. Rufus was astounded. It _was _the underworld. _'That was fast… She's smooth at teleporting …' _Rufus thought.

"Well… Lead they way," She said, following him.

So Rufus led Tsuyu into the bounty place and turned in the corpse. In return, he was given an envelope full of cash. The male demon tucked that envelope inside his jacket and turned to Tsuyu.

"So where will we go now?" Tsuyu asked, her eyes showing signs of cluelessness.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Rufus responded, staring straight into her eyes.

"I don't know…" She said.

"You need some clothes…" Rufus stated, now eyeing her outfit. "I guess we can go to the shop and purchase you some clothes…"

"Well… Alright," Tsuyu agreed, remembering how she only wore a ripped robe and how she had no shoes on.

Once again, the crimson-eyed demon led his comrade to the store. Rita escorted the two throughout the store and allowed them to pick out whatever they liked. Once they had bought the items that they needed, the two headed back to the human world.

"It's night time… Where should we go?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don't know… Since we're in the Bermesiah Continent, let's just travel to the Kerrie Village and stay there," The brunette suggested.

Tsuyu only smiled and nodded. They traveled to the Kerrie Village side-by-side. There was a bridge of silence between the two, but to the demon's surprise, he actually enjoyed it. _It just feels so right. It's been quite some time since I've ever been so much at ease… _He thought as he looked over at the beautiful re-borned goddess. She was humming to herself, smiling while she enjoyed the views of nature.

"Oh, Rufus, I think we're there..!" Tsuyu told him, pointing at the lights of the village.

"Yes, we're there," Rufus agreed. "Come on, let's—"

However, he was cut off. A group of bandits had jumped out of nowhere and surrounded them. One of them grabbed Tsuyu and held her.

"No! Let me go! Rufus!" The fragile girl cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, shut it, girly!" One growled, pressing a dagger to her neck.

"Let her go!" Rufus demanded, pulling out his dual guns.

"Shoot and the girl dies. What's your choice?" The same man taunted.

Tsuyu's tears began rolling down her cheeks and Rufus' heart was pained to see such happen to his beautiful comrade. _Shit, shit, shit… What can I do? _He thought.

* * *

Uh oh~..! What's going to happen? Let;s both find out next time!


	3. Mizu

I know it's short, but still. I'm taking it slowly, alright? ^^"

* * *

The brunette grunted, feeling more frustrated than he's ever been. Tsuyu's crystal tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"Let's make a deal," One of the bandits tried to negotiate. "Let us have the girl, and you're safe."

"I'd rather have my head chopped off than being a coward and letting my comrade die!" Rufus retorted, immediately shooting at the man who held Tsuyu in his arms.

That man yowled and let Tsuyu go. The bloodshot demon told her to go into the village and stay there until he came. The innocent girl did as she was told and rushed immediately to the village. Angry that their prey had escaped, the bandits crowded around Rufus and began attacking him instead.

"Soul Shackle!"

The men were thrown back, but they hard-headedly came back to attack the bounty hunter. Rufus continued to fire at his opponents, occasionally using a skill or two. No matter how many times he shot them, they seemed to be multiplying… Somehow, it seems like they're getting stronger. Eventually, Rufus got tired. He decided to gather the rest of his strength and use it for one of his deadly skills…

"EXPUNGE!" The brunette exclaimed as a massive explosion occurred.

The nearby bandits got blasted far away, never to return… But the ones that stayed out of range laughed it off. Tiredly, the bounty hunter closed his eyes and felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. _I… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you… _Were the thoughts that ran through his mind before he drifted off into darkness… Even he did not mind the pool of crimson forming around his body…

*With Tsuyu*

With each gunshot she heard, she winced. The innocent girl was waiting for the fight to be over… And for Rufus to come get her; telling her everything would be fine. However, even when the gunshots ended, there was no sign of him coming. Worried, Tsuyu headed outside of the village again; only to see Rufus lying in a pool of crimson with the remainder of the men laughing.

"Oh hey, looks like the pretty girl's back for her boyfriend!" The men howled.

"R-Rufus..!" The petite girl exclaimed, immediately kneeling down to help him.

She placed her arm on his wounds and it emitted a healing power to them; causing all his wounds to close right then. Tsuyu leaned him against a tree and stood up, turning around to face all the men. An angry expression spread on her face as she shadows began to cover her face… And somehow, even the night sky turned even darker.

"Who did this..?" The dark girl demanded, glaring at them. "Which one of you did this?!"

"Oh, what's this? The girl's angry her boyfriend is hurt!"

"SHUT UP!" The re-borned goddess commanded as thunder began to flash. "You all did this knowingly… You knew the consequences… And now… You will have to pay for it… With your life…"

* * *

Whoa... Even I didn't expect this outcome. Maybe Tsuyu's coming to life, yeah? Anyway... Sorry for the shortness again~! ^^""


	4. Aisu

Oh, by the way, if you want to know a little more about Tsuyu, visit my profile~! ^^ Now enjoy!

* * *

"SHUT UP!" The re-borned goddess commanded as thunder began to flash. "You all did this knowingly… You knew the consequences… And now… You will have to pay for it… With your life…"

"W-what's going on?!"

They all scattered and stumbled into different directions. Tsuyu, however, stood there, glaring at all them with a sense of deep sense of hatred and anger in her eyes. The usually-fragile girl was suddenly towering over all the men and paralyzing them with just a look.

"Worthless beings… You have no reason to live any longer… You harass and destroy others due simply to the fact you cannot get what you want… Why not live in harmony and peace with one another..? So I shall end your sinful lives right this moment to prevent you from committing anymore deeds…" Tsuyu declared, laughing gleefully as the ground shook to form a duet with her laughter.

"N-no! S-spare us! We're innocent..!" They pleaded.

"You..? Innocent..?" The sapphire-haired female repeated. "You expect me to believe that..? Polarmax!"

With that, a snowstorm began to brew up. The surrounding turned cold and with white sheets of snow everywhere. The snow glittered with pieces of gems as it got carried by the heavy wind around, cutting up all the living things in its path. The group screamed in agony… And soon, all that can be found are snow covered with red spots and glittering sapphire gems.

"Shinku Yuki…" Tsuyu murmured. "Crimson snow… How beautiful…"

No later than one second after she said that, she collapsed and fell onto the patch of white snow…

*With Rufus*

"Ungh…" A certain brunette demon grunted as he got up. "Ahh… The sun is so bright…"

In the corner of his eyes, he saw the re-born goddess lying by his side.

"Tsuyu..!" He called, shaking her. "H-hey…"

Still, there was no sign of movement from her at all. Worried, the bounty hunter scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the healer in the village.

"It seems that this young girl here has over-exerted herself… Therefore, I cannot help her in recovery…" was the response he was given.

"What are you talking about?!" Rufus demanded, slamming his hands on the table.

"I can understand the emotions you are carrying right now. Your girlfriend is beautiful and innocent in every way possible," The healer sympathized. "But she has secrets you do not know… Even she does not even know the secrets that she holds… So if I were you… Beware…"

Rufus was confused. Secrets? What kind of secrets? The bounty hunter pondered over the words of the healer as he waited for Tsuyu to wake up. While she was still out cold, Rufus decided to go buy some food to eat. While he was walking down the streets, he saw a medicine shop. That reminded him…

"How was I not bruised..? I should still be hurt from what happened yesterday…" The crimson-eyed demon spoke out loud. "I remembered because I used expunge… I was knocked out… And then my rib was bleeding…"

_Maybe what that healer said had to do with this …_ Rufus thought, sighing. _Whatever it is, I hope I can get to the bottom of it soon… It would be a shame if something happened to Tsuyu… She's so beautiful… She's like a goddess… So pure and innocent… She's one thing that makes my heart melt… _The blood-shot male demon couldn't help but blush at that thought as he bought some food and headed back to the Healer's place. He took a seat by Tsuyu's feet on the bed, taking in her imagery and thinking about her. _She's so pure… I love her, but will she ever accept me? I am, after all, a demon… _

"I see you're troubled. You are afraid that she won't accept you, due to the fact you are a blood-thirsty demon," The mysterious healer chuckled.

"H-how did you know..?" Rufus stuttered, shocked.

"Your expression and attitude has it all," She shrugged, smiling. "Young love… But remember what I told you? She has secrets… If you become her lover, it will be revealed slowly to you… I can also read your destiny…"

"What are you talking about..?" Rufus demanded, somewhat blushing.

"Two entirely different beings… Such as you and the girl… Are not suited for each other… However, both of your being together will only bring pain and hurt to the other…" The wise woman warned as she turned her back to him to work on creating her elixirs.

He stared at the woman for a while; then his gaze drifted back to the sleeping beauty that lay on the bed- pondering about the words of the healer… He closed his eyes, only to snap them open immediately when a heard a cough.

"R-Rufus..?" A gentle voice called out.

"I'm right here," Rufus told her, coming by her side to aid her.

"W-what happened to me..?" She asked in a small voice.

"I don't know… I saw you right next to me when I woke up… You tried to get you to wake up, but you didn't, so I took you to the healer of of the Kerrie Village," Rufus explained.

"That was very kind of you," Tsuyu said, blushing. "But yesterday… You weren't hurt that bad, right? I mean, you don't look so bad…"

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit troubled," He told her his troubles.

"Well, it looks like the Gods shone their light and powers on you," She smiled after hearing it. "You're really lucky they care about you."

"I suppose," Rufus agreed. "You know, I was actually really worried about you…"

"R-really..?" Tsuyu blushed, then admitted," I-I was too… You told me you'd come after the fight was over… But even after the gunshots stopped, you didn't come… I got worried and went to to check… But that's all I remember."

Rufus stared at Tsuyu. Tsuyu stared at Rufus. All of a sudden, they felt a jolt and were shocked. Immediately, they looked away from each other, blushing madly.

"Young love…" The healer sighed, shaking her head at the pair.

Only when she said that did they notice their hands were entwined with the other.

* * *

Please give me feedback! I don't care if it's criticism because it'll only help with my writing! Stay tuned! XD


	5. Kusa

Oooooookies... Fifth chapter up and running.

* * *

"O-oh… I-I'm sorry," Tsuyu apologized, rapidly moving her hand away.

"It's a-alright…" the bounty told her, his face turning tomato-red. "Where should we go now?"

"I don't know… Where do you think we should go?" Tsuyu wondered.

"I don't really have a mission in mind," Rufus admitted. "So I guess anywhere would be fine."

"I really want to go to what people call 'The Lands of the Gods'… Can we go there?" The sapphire-haired girl asked excitedly.

"Why do you wish to go there?" He responded testily, polishing his dual guns.

"I heard that the Altar of Judgment is really beautiful! It's full of ice and crystals and snow, so of course I want to go there~! Please, Rufus, can we go?" Tsuyu pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"You're so funny, you know that?" Rufus told her, laughing at her puppy-dog eyes. "Alright, then we can go… But, you'll have to stop wearing the robe because people are looking at you weird. Here, these are the clothes we bought yesterday."

"But Rufus-"She began.

"No buts," He said flatly. "Now go change and shower."

Tsuyu pouted, but went to the washroom to change and shower. The bloodshot demon sat on the wrinkled bed and waited for his secretly loved one (not so secret now XD) to come out. After about twenty-five minutes, she came out, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her sapphire hair was loose and wet, perfect pearls of water droplets slowly cascading to the ground. Her double-tank top tightened around her body; merely emphasizing her chest as her black jean shorts rimmed her thigh. This time, she had shoes; but they were more of black ankle-high sneakers with neon green laces.

"Y-You're beautiful…" Rufus told her, gawking stupidly at the shy beauty.

"Thanks…" She smiled.

"Ahem, do you plan on being lovey-dovey in here? Please excuse yourselves and go," The healer directed, somewhat smiling. "Geez, couples these days… They just don't know when enough is enough…"

The two, embarrassed, headed out of the healer's place. Once they were out of there, Rufus was glad he wasn't the only one staring. But he was also worried about her safety.

"Rufus, you look like something's worrying you," Tsuyu stated, whirling in a circle. "Care to tell me what's the matter, hm~?"

"N-nothing…" He stuttered, then suddenly blurted. "Did I tell you that you're beautiful?"

"Silly, you told me that already!" She giggled, smacking his arm playfully.

"Ahahaha… I guess I forgot," Rufus laughed along nervously. "Are you hungry?"

"Yep~" She hummed, then blushed when her stomach growled. "Ehehe… What can we get to eat?"

"I bought some bread from earlier," Rufus offered, holding out a bag of bread. "Here, eat it and then we can travel to Xenia."

Happily, Tsuyu took the bread from Rufus' hand and carefully plopped them into her mouth. _Even the way she eats looks heavenly _the crimson-eyed demon sighed; not noticing her curious stare was fixated on him.

"You seem to be staring at me the whole time we're walking. Are you hungry?" The sapphire-haired girl asked, smiling.

"No, I'm—"The brunette was interrupted by his stomach's growl; which was the complete opposite of what he was going to say.

"You're such a liar," She laughed, then stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. "Eat!"

This time, he stared at her, feeling dumbfounded at her happiness. _Such a happy-go-lucky girl… Always so cheerful and happy no matter what… The complete opposite of me… I highly doubt she'll love me… Although I love her… _Rufus thought as he looked at the girl walking ahead of him. Even if I told her I really loved her… _Would she really want to be with a blood-thirsty demon like me? _

Meanwhile, the girl happily skipping ahead of him was thinking the exact same thing. _Oh, such a handsome male… He's so kind and friendly… I love him, but I'm afraid he won't return my feelings… We barely know each other, though… But then again, I love him…_

"Well, we're going to the village near Gorgos' Dungeon," The brunette announced, and then turned to the girl. "Is there anything you wanted to get or do before we leave?"

"No, I don't think so," Tsuyu said as she took the first few steps out of the village. "Ah… It's so refreshing…"

"You're a lover of nature, aren't you?" Rufus chuckled, following right after the sapphire-haired girl.

"Yes, I am," She agreed. "Don't you just love it? The leaves and grass swaying from side to side in unison with the blowing wind and the sun shining down brightly… But during rainy times, it's also very peaceful. They heavy rain beating down repeatedly on all living organisms and soaking them all… Not just that, but the plants will grow to be even more beautiful than they already are… isn't that just peaceful?"

Personally, Rufus didn't really care for nature or pay attention to it. The only times he pay attention was when he had no food or water, but was starving and thirsty. That was when he had to look around and observe his surroundings. Often, he would pick some fruits, skin a rabbit, gut a fish, and look for a source of water. Since that was all he ever did, the bloodshot demon was stumped and puzzled for finding a response to the female nature-lover's question.

"To be honest, I never really paid attention about nature," Rufus confessed, telling her about his tales while she listened attentively.

"Oh… I see," She stated sympathetically when he had finished talking. "Well, you really have to experience nature to understand. Maybe I can show you sometime, hehe!"

Rufus smiled, gazing intently at Tsuyu- who continued walking ahead.

"How can you be so care-free? I mean, you never look like you're ever worried about something," The brunette asked out of the blue. "You're so happy all of the time."

"Well… I might not be happy, but I'm always smiling because I don't want people to know I'm depressed and make them sad with me… But really, I don't want them to pay too much attention to me. They all have their own problems, so I would only get in the way," The sapphire-haired female responded mysteriously, sighing at the refreshing air. "Why do you ask, Rufus?"

"I suppose it's because I'm such a depressed being and I see you so happy all the time… I wonder what keeps you so happy. The bounty-hunter shrugged

"I see… Well, people from all over look at me weird when I'm so happy and they scorn and look down at me… But that doesn't sadden me… Not one bit~!" Tsuyu smiled, then quickly turned away and continued walking.

_I think I hit a nerve_ Rufus thought, slightly flinching at the thought. _I don't think she was so happy to bring up those memories… I should apologize to her…_

_…Why did he have to bring it up? _She questioned mentally. _I'm not upset… He's innocent… He didn't know anything about my past… It was all a coincident… Yes, all a coincident…_

The rest of the walk was quiet, except for the chirping of birds and rustling in the tall grass. All of a sudden, a dog jumped out of the bush. It was petite and white with azure stripes on its tail. Emerald gems were embroidered on its forehead with a large piece right in the center of it.

"Ohh..! It's so adorable!" Tsuyu gushed, scooping it up in her arms. "Aw… It's so soft, too~!"

"Do you want to keep him?" The brunette asked, stroking the dog's ears gently.

"Ohh, would you really let me?" Tsuyu replied, giggling.

"Anything you wish, I'll grant," Rufus told her.

"You're so sweet!" The sapphire-haired girl exclaimed, tightly giving the male demon an embrace.

He turned completely red; even redder than his maroon outfit. Rufus just stood there, blushing, sweating, and heating up. Eventually, she noticed how his body was suddenly getting warmer, so she let go of him.

"Ah, sorry~" She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, wait a minute… I know this breed… It's a Kaze'Doggeh…" The brunette stated, patting it. "But if you want to keep him, we'll have to feed him…"

"Don't worry about food. I can let him have my edible gems."

"All right," He grinned as he led the way.

As Tsuyu began walking after Rufus, Kaze'Doggeh began to whimper. They both stopped and turned around, walking back to the silver dog.

"What's wrong..?" The male demon questioned.

"I think he's injured," The cobalt-haired girl accounted. "Oh, I think he sprained his leg. Rufus, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," He said.

"I need you to get me some fresh water. That is all," She directed gently as he obliged.

Tsuyu immediately observed the pup to see how badly injured it was. Rufus, on the other hand, went to get some water. He headed to the nearby river and returned with a canteen of fresh water. Immediately, the sapphire-haired girl took out a piece of cloth and dipped it into the water; dabbing the injury gently. Kaze'Doggeh whimpered as she did so, but Rufus wondered how anyone could be so gentle. Once she touched the pup's injury, it immediately healed. Tsuyu smiled and stood up.

"Good as new!" She chirped, smiling. "Now you're good to go."

"Didn't you want to keep him?" Rufus immediately inquired.

"Yes, I do, but I figured he didn't want to be kept as a pet, so I've decided to let him go," Tsuyu explained, then raised her eyebrows. "Unless you want to keep him."

"I'm fine with whatever," The bounty hunter shrugged. "Come on, let's go. It's already noon."

"Alright," The re-borned goddess agreed, following the male demon.

As they walked on, they heard a bark; followed by a series of paw-steps. The Kaze'Doggeh they had once helped was pouncing over to the cobalt-haired female and rubbing his red against her leg.

"I think he wants to come with us," Rufus suggested, looking amused at the pup.

"Yes, I think so too," Tsuyu agreed. "Do you want to come with us?"

The male dog nodded furiously and barked happily. Both smiled and welcomed it with them.

"But what should we name him?" Tsuyu asked.

"How about… Kusa?" The bounty hunter offered.

"Yes, that would be great!" She smiled.

With that, the two companions- along with their pet- walked into the horizon, their silhouettes slowly disappearing after their figures.

* * *

Sigh... I wonder what I should write for the next chapter... Care to give me some opinions? It would be greatly accepted (even criticism). Thank you~! ^-^


	6. Announcement

A/N I don't know if I should continue this. I haven't been able to update it a lot… Plus, I was going to pair Tsuyu with someone else… :3 I don't know what to do DX


End file.
